This is Our Dream!
by ChibiLovezx
Summary: Katsuki Takahashi and Yamato Nakamura are inseparable best friends. Both have dreams of making it in the music industry so they team up as the Blank Pages. Will they make it? SHINee fic. Minho/OC with Taemin, Onew, JongHyun, and Key.
1. This Our Chance

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yes, it's another SHINee fic. I couldn't help myself. ^/^**

* * *

><p><strong>"Katsuki!" I rolled my eyes as my best friend whined my name. "Hurry up! At this rate we'll be the last ones to audition!" <strong>

**I glanced at the mirror in the bathroom that I share with Yamato and took in my appearance. I have long black hair that's layered and straight.**** My eyes are a light hazel color. And I have my regular outfit on. A pair of tan shorts, black tank top with a fishnet shirt over, a tan vest left unbuttoned and black combat boots. **

**I grabbed my black goggles and wore them like a headband. My bangs were left out and slightly covered my eyes. A short black scarf was tied around my neck like a chocker. I clipped on the tan fanny pack and huffed in annoyance when it hung around my hips. This is what I get for being so small. **

**"Noona! Hurry up!" I sighed to myself at Yamato's whining. **

**"Oppa, you're older than me." I reminded him annoyingly as I opened the door and walked out. **

**"Aw Noona looks so cute!" I gave him a half grin and proceeded to tie my hair up in a ponytail. Yamato never does listen when I tell him that he's older than me. **

**Yamato's older by three months ****but he always calls me Noona. I don't mind but it makes no sense. But then again, when does Yamato make sense?**

**Oh yeah, his outfit. He's always wearing light blue jeans, black sneakers, an oversized black shirt, and he has goggles exactly like mine hanging around his neck. Yamato has short spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. **

**"Come on Oppa. Let's go." I said as I grabbed my black messenger bag and walked out the door. I had our c.d. inside (and some blueprints from my latest inventions) since, knowing Yamato, he probably forgot to bring it. **

**"Yah! Wait up Noona!" **

* * *

><p><strong>"What if we forget the steps? Or mess up the lyrics? What if I don't get in but you do? That means we'll be separated!" <strong>

**All Yamato's been talking about is the audition and what could go wrong. Since we don't have a car, we were stuck taking the train. We just left the train station when Yamato started worrying. I rolled my eyes at his insecurity. **

**"Calm down Oppa." I told him with a nonchalant attitude. "When we practiced we did everything perfectly and according to plan. Besides, if I get in and you don't . . ." I walked a little bit ahead to avoid a bone crushing hug as I said that next part. "Do you really think I'll just leave you?" **

**"Aw! You DO love me Noona!" I never tore my eyes away from ahead of me as I took an abrupt step to the left and dodge an overly affectionate Yamato. **

**"Don't hug me." I stated as I continued walking. "You know that already."**

**"Aw. You never let me hug you Noona." Yamato whined and pouted. I rolled my eyes and shrugged. "Oh look!" Yamato grabbed my hand and I was about to snap at him when he dragged me forward. "There's the building!" **

**Well, looks like we're here. **

* * *

><p><strong>"For the last time," I started through gritted teeth. "We signed up for this a few weeks ago." <strong>

**"I'm sorry ma'am," The receptionist said in an employee fashion. "But if you want to try out you'll have to fill out some paperwork."**

**"Noona, you're making a scene." Yamato whispered from behind me. I glanced to my sides and saw that people were indeed pointing, whispering, and staring at us. **

**"Mind your own business." I spat out acidly with a glare. After everyone went back to what they were doing hastily, I grumbled under my breath and snatched the papers out of the receptionist's manicured hands. **

**"Ah! Wait up Noona!" I heard Yamato call out after he apologized to the receptionist and took some papers himself. **

**After filling out the paperwork I was left in an even worse mood. The questions on this thing are ridiculous!**

_**Are you performing in a group?**_

_**If so, how many people? Who's the maknae? Who's the tough one? Who's the conceited? And who's the umma? **_

**Jeez. I leaned over and peeked at Yamato's answers.**

_**Are you performing in a group? **__Yes_

_**If so, how many people? Who's the maknae? Who's the tough one? Who's the conceited? And who's the umma**__**-type? **__Two people, me and Noona~ I'm the maknae and Noona's the tough and umma-type. _

**I rolled my eyes at his answers and started writing my own.**

_**Are you performing in a group?**__ Yeah._

_**If so, how many people? Who's the maknae? Who's the tough one? Who's the conceited? And who's the umma? **__Two people. I don't care who's the maknae or the tough or umma or conceited. Isn't this supposed to be based on talent?_

**Yeah I might get in trouble for my answers but whatever. **

**"Noona, let's go give in our papers!" Yamato shot up excitedly from his seat. I sighed and rolled my eyes. He tires me out sometimes. **

**"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." I said and followed the ever hyper boy. "Oi! Yamato! Slow down!" I called out but it was too late, Yamato sprinted down the hallways and left me by myself. Nice. I sighed and keep on walking aimlessly. **

**Heh. I couldn't help but grin as I remembered how childish Yamato is. He isn't always like that, and I wasn't always mean. When the news about our parents' reached us we closed off from everyone. We were just ten years old. Our parents decided to go out as a treat and left us by ourselves. **

**Then a thunderstorm hit. And it was bad. My fear of thunderstorms didn't help either. But back then, Yamato was the one in charge and I was the childish one. I'm still scared of thunderstorms to this day, and that's the only time you'll ever see me and Yamato back to our old selves. **

**"Ow!" I cried out as I fell back on my bum. "Watch where you're going!" I snapped as I looked up. **

**"Ah! So sorry! I didn't see you there!" I blinked in surprise. This kid's kinda like Yamato. "Are you okay?" **

**"Uh, yeah. I'm fine." I grumbled as I stood up and brushed myself off. I was about to walk off when the kid spoke again.**

**"My name's Taemin! Nice to meet you!" Normally, I'd tell the person the bug off but he reminds me of Yamato so I guess telling him my name wouldn't hurt.**

**"Katsuki Takahashi." I replied with a slight bow. "Look, I . . . ah . . . gotta go." I said with a nervous hand on my neck. I'm not used to being so friendly with someone other than Yamato. **

**"Okay then. Will I get to see you again?" Taemin asked. I shrugged and walked off with a hand up as a goodbye.**

**"Maybe."**

* * *

><p><strong>"Yah! Noona! It's our turn!" I rolled my eyes at his nervousness. The audition is going to be based on three parts: our singing, dancing, and rapping. Not too difficult. And with the song we chose, it'll show off all three. <strong>

**"We'll do fine Oppa." I assured him coolly. "Just pay attention to me and you'll do fine." I gave him a rare smile and he nodded back. **

**"Next up is Katsuki Takashi and Yamato Nakamura!" The announcer called out and polite clapping was heard. The music began and Yamato moon walked to the middle of the stage. Show-off. One of the judges laughed and I grinned. **

_**Italics is Yamato**_

**Underlined is ****Katsuki**

Regular is both

_**Here I **__**come, rougher than the rest of them (Yamato motioned to himself and then the crowd while moving his feet impressively and rapping)**_

_**The best of them! **__**Tougher than leather! (He then put both his fists in front of him in a boxing stance)**_

_**You can call me Knuckles, unlike Sonic I don't chuckle. (I walked out from the side with a roll of my eyes and crossed my arms as Yamato pointed at me)**_

_**I'd rather flex my muscles (Yamato then made a motion to kiss his biceps and I slide in front of him)**_

_**I'm hard as nails, it ain't hard to tell (I stood with my legs together and moved my arms to my sides as Yamato did the same from behind me)**_

_**I break them down whether they're solid or frail. (I slid to the right and pretended to break down like a puppet as Yamato pretended to attack me)**_

_**Unlike the rest I'm independent (Yamato motioned to me and I stood back up quickly)**_

_**It's my first breath, first test**__** (We both in synch to the left)  
>Feel the right then the worse left (We pointed to the left and jerked a thumb to the left)<strong>_

**Born on an island in the heavens (I moved forwards and pointed upwards)  
>The blood of my ancestors flows inside me (Yamato and I moved our bodies like water waves)<br>My duty is to save the flower from evil deterioration (I made a motion like a flower blooming and then jerked a thumb at Yamato)**

_**I will be the one to set your heart free true (Yamato pointed to himself and I made a heart with my hands on my chest)  
>Cleanse yourself of evil spirits that got in you (Yamato waved his arms over me from head to toe)<strong>_

**Streaking lights, loud sounds, and instinct (I covered my ears with my hands and then moved like a ninja)  
>Are the elements that keep me going (Yamato and I both put a hand in front of us and made like it was a string pulling us)<br>I am fighting my own mission (We made identical boxing stands)  
>Nothing's gonna stand in my way. No! No!(We waved our hands in front of us as if we're sweeping our way)<br>****  
><strong>_**I will be the one to set your heart free true (Yamato pointed to himself and I made a heart with my hands on my chest)  
>Cleanse yourself of evil spirits that's in you (Yamato waved his arms over me from head to toe)<strong>_

Won't be frightened I'll stand up to all the pain and turmoil (I made a motion of covering my face and Yamato went behind me and straightened me)  
>Just believe in myself don't rely on others (I then moved to the side and crossed my arms, ignoring Yamato)<br>Get this power to wipe out the havoc and anarchy (We made muscle motions and I did a roundhouse kick while Yamato spun on his back)  
>This is my planet gonna fight for my destiny (We both pointed at the ground and made serious faces)<p>

_**Here I come, rougher than the rest of them (Yamato motioned to himself and then the crowd while moving his feet)**_

_**The best of them! **__**Tougher than leather! (He then put both his fists in front of him in a boxing stance)**_

_**You can call me Knuckles, unlike Sonic I don't chuckle. (I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes as Yamato pointed at me)**_

_**I'd rather flex my muscles (Yamato then made a motion to kiss his biceps and I slide in front of him)**_

_**I'm hard as nails, it ain't hard to tell (I stood with my legs together and moved my arms to my sides as Yamato did the same from behind me)**_

_**I break them down whether they're solid or frail. (I slid to the right and pretended to break down like a puppet as Yamato pretended to attack me)**_

_**Unlike the rest I'm independent (Yamato motioned to me and I stood back up quickly)**_

_**It's my first breath, first test**__** (We both in synch to the left)  
>Feel the right then the worse left (We pointed to the left and jerked a thumb to the left)<strong>_

**I have no such things as weak spots (I wagged my finger and made a sweeping motion on myself)  
>Don't approve of him but gotta trust him (I jerked a thumb at Yamato and glared)<br>This alliance has a purpose (I motions between the both of us)  
>This partnership is only temporary (I stalked to the right and faced forward again)<strong>

_**I will be the one to set your heart free true (Yamato pointed to himself and I made a heart with my hands on my chest)  
>Cleanse yourself of evil spirits that got in you (Yamato waved his arms over me from head to toe)<strong>_

Won't be frightened I'll stand up to all the pain and turmoil (I made a motion of covering my face and Yamato went behind me and straightened me)  
>Just believe in myself don't rely on others (I then moved to the side and crossed my arms, ignoring Yamato)<strong><br>**Freedom will be waiting when serenity is restored (We motioned as if we were peaceful)  
>This is my planet I shall not surrender (We pointed at the ground and made serious faces)<p>

(Sax Solo) (We just showed off by this point :P)

Won't be frightened I'll stand up to all the pain and turmoil (I made a motion of covering my face and Yamato went behind me and straightened me)  
>Just believe in myself don't rely on others (I then moved to the side and crossed my arms, ignoring Yamato)<br>Get this power to wipe out the havoc and anarchy (We made muscle motions and I did a roundhouse kick while Yamato spun on his back)  
>This is my planet gonna fight for <strong>– Oh<strong>!(We both pointed at the ground and I picked my head up suddenly as I sang)

Won't be frightened I'll stand up to all the pain and turmoil (I made a motion of covering my face and Yamato went behind me and straightened me)  
>Just believe in myself don't rely on others (I then moved to the side and crossed my arms, ignoring Yamato)<strong><br>**Freedom will be waiting when serenity is restored (We motioned as if we were peaceful)  
>This is my planet I shall not surrender! (We pointed at the ground and we closed our eyes and held the last note)<p>

**Yeah! Shall not surrender no! ****Yeah! Whoo! Whoo! (I was moving side to side as I sung)**

_**The new porcupine on the block with the buff chest (Yamato motioned to his chest and I turned to the right as if ignoring him)  
>Outta the wilderness with the ruggedness (Yamato pointed to me as if I'm the ruggedness)<br>Knock, knock, it's Knuckles, the bloat thrower (Yamato motioned as if he's knocking on my door and I spun in front of him)  
>Independent flow-er, master emerald holder (He made flowing motions on me from head to toe)<br>Give you the coldest shoulder (I slid to the right and brushed my shoulder)  
>My spike goes through boulders (Yamato made a fighting stand with his hands)<br>That's why I stay a loner (We slid back side to side)  
>I was born by myself (We both jerked our thumbs at ourselves)<br>I don't need a partner, I get it on by myself (We both motioned to each other as if we're saying 'talk to the hand')  
>Advisories get shelved (We both moon walked in circles until we were back to back)<strong>_

**Once the song ended everyone was quiet. I slid out of my pose form being back to ****back with Yamato and looked up. Everyone was just staring at us. I raised an eyebrow and placed my hands on my hips.**

**"Um. How did we do?" Yamato asked shyly. As soon as Yamato finished speaking everyone in the auditorium cheered and applauded. I grinned in amusement as Yamato brightened up and blushed. **

**A few minutes later the judges managed to quiet everyone down. Yamato squeaked and gripped my hand. I rolled my eyes but decided to let him have the comfort. Alright, let's hear the verdict.**

**"Katsuki-sshi and Yamato-sshi." A judge stood up and began. "Before we tell you whether or not you made it in, we'd like for you to answer a few questions." I mentally groaned. Isn't that what the ridiculous paperwork was for? Yamato and I glanced at each other before nodding. "Great. First off, did you two plan this routine yourselves?"**

**"Well," Yamato started with a finger on his lips. I heard some screams of 'How cute!' and mentally sighed. Looks like he already has fans. "Noona thought the dance moves should go according to the lyrics so yeah we made them up." Wow, a simple yes would've sufficed. **

**"Noona?" Another judge asked. "You mean, she's older than you?" I shook my head.**

**"Nah. He just calls me that for no reason." I grumbled kind of annoyed. "He's older by three months."**

**"Where did you get the song from?" The last judge asked. Yamato was about to open his mouth but I cut him off.**

**"We wrote it ourselves." Yamato pouted but I knew that if I let him talk then we'd be stuck here all day. "Any other questions?" I asked kinda impatient.**

**"Two more. Are you two going out?" Yamato and I both laughed at the same time. **

**"No way!" Yamato answered cutely. "We've been best friends since we were born!" I smirked and nodded in agreement. "I could never see Noona dating anyways." Yamato added. I glared at him and smacked the back of his head.**

**"Babo!" I snarled and snatched my hand away. "What you mean by that?" I demanded with my hands on my hips. The audience laughed and I remembered where we were. "You just wait until we get home!" **

**"Um I'm sorry but we still have one more question." A judge interjected. I crossed my arms and looked away while Yamato pouted and rubbing the spot where I hit him. **

**"Fire away." I told him. The judge nodded and smiled. **

**"How would you two like to be trained by SHINee?" I winced as the girls in the audience shrieked and squealed. Jeez, loud much? **

**The judges managed to get the audience under control and looked at us expectantly. Yamato and I just glanced at each other before answering at the same time.**

**"Who?"**

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>** Yay! I finished! If anyone wants Yamato with someone just request (I have no problem writing boyxboy). **


	2. Hello, I'm Your Worse Nightmare

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yay! Next chapter! Okay, I got a really bad review on my 18 chaptered story and am now very depressed. So I decided to turn to this story as my main focus.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p><strong>"I can't believe we actually get to be trained under SHINee!" Yamato cried out in excitement for about the tenth time.<strong>

**"You don't even know them Oppa." I pointed out grumpily. It's his fault for waking me up so early just to pack up.**

**See, the prize for winning the audition was a chance to be trained under this (apparently) famous group called SHINee. Thing is, we never heard of them. But in addition to being trained by them, we also have to move into their dorm. Now let's do some math shall we?**

**Five guys + Yamato + Me = Someone gonna die.**

**Kidding. Kidding. Yamato would never let me anyway . . . unfortunately.**

**"Well, I looked them up online and they seem really famous so I guess their music must be good." Yamato contemplated with a finger on his lower lip. I sat on my suitcase and tried to zipper it closed as I replied.**

**"Either that or they're handsome so the girls are too much of airheads to care about their music." Yamato walked over, pushed me off the suitcase and on the bed, and opened my suitcase.**

**"Jeez Noona, why do you have all of this junk?" Yamato asked while picking up my wrench. I snatched it from his hand and wacked him upside the head.**

**"Waddya mean junk!" I demanded. "Besides, I've been looking for this wrench." I grumbled to myself. The wrench may be old and rusty but it stills works. I put the wrench in between the strap of my fanny pack.**

**"Ow!" Yamato whined and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, it's no wonder why you can't close this. Look, you didn't even fold your clothes! And why is there so much stuff that's not necessary?" Yamato asked while taking an armful of blueprints. I snatched them from him before he could ruin them.**

**"Fine, fine, fine." I grumbled. "I'll put the blueprints somewhere else and I'll fold my clothes. Jeez." I rolled my eyes, put the blueprints on my bed, and got to work on folding my clothes.**

**This SHINee better be worth the trouble.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Why is your trunk still so heavy!" Yamato asked as he tried to pull my trunk out the door. I rolled my eyes and opened said trunk.<strong>

**"Ah." I said in recognition. "I thought I lost these." I mumbled as I pulled out my two favorite inventions.**

**It was the airboards. Y-4 and K-6. The letters stand for our names and the number for how many tries it took to make a working model for each one. My airboard was white with blue on the sides while Yamato's had black where I had white and red where I had blue.**

"**Great! This way we came make it on time and not have to carry the trunks!" I rolled my eyes but grinned. "But how are we gonna hold the trunks down?"**

"**Simple." I replied as I rummaged through my trunk once more. "With some rope." I announced as I brought out said item.**

"**How is it that you have everything in there?" Yamato asked with a slight whiny tone. He rushed to my trunk and dug through the clothes. "I want ice cream!" I chuckled to myself and shook my head.**

**What an idiot.**

**(LineBreak) (P.S. I have NO idea where the SHINee dorms are so yeah. Just guessing here)**

**"Which way are the dorms!" I asked Yamato over the sound of the wind. We were both racing in a random direction with our goggles over our eyes.**

**"Due north!" Yamato replied. I nodded my head and took a sharp left. "Show-off!" I smirked and chuckled. Not my fault I'm better than him at airboarding. I should really add a sort of communicator to our goggles. Note to self: Start on new blueprints.**

**Yamato and I were quiet as we sped forward. I decided to have a bit of fun and weaved in between large buildings and waved to the people working in the office. Granted it was a bit hard with a trunk strapped on the back on my board but it worked.**

**"Noona!" I turned to my head slightly to my left and raised an eyebrow as a sign of asking. "We're almost there! Follow me!" Yamato dropped down and landed smoothly on a front lawn.**

**I still wanted to have more fun so I headed downwards sharply, making it look like I was gonna crash to the floor. At the last minute, I grabbed the top of my board and pulled, causing my feet to land on the floor and my board to be in my hand. With my other hand, I put my goggles back on my head like a headband.**

**"Yah!" I twitched as Yamato clung on me. "Don't scare me like that Noona! I thought you . . . I thought . . . Wah!" I sighed as Yamato started crying over dramatically. How on earth is he older than me!**

**"I'm fine." I grumbled as I pushed him away with an annoyed expression. "And what did I say about hugging me?" I asked with narrowed eyes.**

**"You never let me hug you Noona!" Yamato whined with a pout. **

**I rolled my eyes and turned my airboard on so it floated only a few inches above the ground. No way am I carrying the trunk. Luckily, the airboard follows my DNA signature when turned on. You know, just in case I ever fall off. Yamato did the same and we started walking, except a group of five boys were at the doorway staring at us.**

**What? Haven't they ever seen a boy and girl having an argument about hugging after riding on airboards?**

**"Y-Yah! N-Nice to meet you!" Yamato bowed hastily after blushing embarrassedly. I laughed at him. "Be polite Noona!" I rolled my eyes but bowed none the less.**

**"Um well," One of the boys started nervously. He had brown hair and seemed nice. "Nice to meet you two as well. My name's Lee Jinki, but you can call me Onew. I'm the leader of****"**

**"Wow! What's that?" I raised an eyebrow as one of the guys ran forward towards our airboards. He had mushroom hair and looked no older than 16, maybe he's the maknae? He looks vaguely familiar too. Where have I seen him before? Mall? Park? Maybe**** IS HE TOUCHING MY AIRBOARD!**

**"Yah!" I shouted and jumped back so my airboard followed. "No touching!" I yelled harshly but then softened up as he started tearing. "H-hey, don't start crying now!" I started panicking. I'm not good with crying people. "How about I let you try later o-okay?" I suggested with a sweat drop. The kid brightened up immediately. **

**"Okay!" What is with this kid? He stills looks familiar though. "Omo, you're the girl from the auditions! The one that I ran into!" I flinched as he rushed up to me and hugged me. I twitched my right eye slightly but managed not to fling him across Korea. At least I know where I remember him from.**

**"Yah!" Yamato shouted in his whiny voice again. "You let him hug you but not me!" I rolled my eyes and lightly pushed Taemyn away. At least I think his name was Taemyn. **

**"Don't be such a baby Oppa." I commented and walked up to Onew. "So, where do we leave our stuff?" I asked. He seemed surprised to be addressed to. Isn't he the leader?**

**"Oh! Right! This way!" Onew turned around and we walked into the living room. "Before you two unpack I think we should get to know each other better. What are your names?"**

**"Anyong haseyo." Yamato said as he bowed again. I rolled my eyes. He's trying too hard. "My name's Nakamura Yamato and I don't really have a nickname." He introduced himself and then elbowed me when I stood shut.**

**"Ow." I grumbled and rubbed my arm. "My name's Katsuki Takahashi and I do not have nor do I want a nickname." I mumbled with my hands on my hips and looked around. "Who are you guys?" I asked.**

**"I'm Lee Taemin!" Ah, it's Taemin, not Taemyn. Got it. "I met you on the day of the audition!" I nodded my head with a bored expression.**

**"I'm JongHyun, nice to meet you." A boy with spiky hair introduced himself. JongHyun nodded his head at me and smirked. Hm, looks like I got a potential partner in crime. Or a rival. Either is fine by me.**

**"I'ma call you Dino." I stated bluntly. He gave me a weird look. "Because of your hair." I stated. "Next?" I asked impatiently. **

**"My name's Choi Minho." A boy with large eyes and long hair (not too long though) walked up. "Welcome." I smiled and nodded once. **

**"I'm the umma of the group! Kim Kibum but call me Key!" A boy with slanted hair shouted enthusiastically. He walked over and pinched my cheeks. "You're so cute!" Yamato widened his eyes and tried to get Key to back off.**

**"Y-Yah! Don't do that! You'll get Noona upset!" I keep a blank face when I looked at Key.**

**"Touch my face again," I started calmly. "And I will make sure you won't be able to have babies. Understand?"**

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>** Okay, I'ma stop here because I wanna know if anyone wants JongKey. I'm recently obsessed with that couple so I wanna take a vote~! **


	3. We Will Not Give Up

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yay! Next chapter~**

* * *

><p>"Did you really have to threaten him Noona?" I rolled my eyes at my friend's question.<p>

"For the millionth time Oppa, yes I had to. He touched my face." I replied while unpacking.

Yamato and I are going to be sharing a room and I already set up a giant blanket separating the room in half. So far, my half of the room has my airboard mounted on the wall, a black desk with my computer already hooked up on it, another black desk for my blueprints and mechanics, one white computer chair that I spin from desk to desk when I need to (why buy two when I can just use one?), a work bench where I work on any inventions, and my bed is against the window.

However, I still have to put my clothes in the closet. . . . Eh, I'll do that later.

"Katsuki! Yamato!" I put my bag down and poked my head out the door.

"What?" I asked with Yamato over my shoulder.

"Dinnertime!" I glanced at the wall clock in our room and saw that it was seven. Wow, we took two hours getting this room ready and we're still not done? Damn. "Now please!" I rolled my eyes.

"We're coming~!" Yamato answered. I ran back inside and left my goggles on top of my workbench as Yamato did the same.

* * *

><p>"So have you two settled in yet?" Key asked while we ate. We were having kimichi with rice. I shrugged in response and picked at my food. I wonder if they have shrimp ramen here . . . ?<p>

"Well, I finished unpacking all my clothes," Yamato answered. "And my bed is all set up. But I still have some other stuff to put in." Key nodded and turned to me.

"What about you Katsuki?" I shrugged again and took a bite of the rice. Delicious, but not really to my favored taste.

"She's done with everything. She just has to put her clothes away." Yamato answered hastily. "So, did you prepare the food?" Yamato asked changing the subject.

"Yup!" Key answered proudly. I tuned out as they exchanged recipes. Yamato was the one who cooked for both of us when we were living in our apartment.

"You okay?" I glanced to my right to see Onew looking at me with a worried expression. "Anything wrong?" I raised my eyebrows at his genuine concern. There's a first (from anyone other than Yamato anyway).

"Uh," I began and cleared my throat. "I'm fine." I looked away and blushed in embarrassment.

"Hm, if you say so Katsuki." Onew replied but didn't avert his gaze. "Oh, almost forgot. We're gonna start your training tomorrow. You two will be going to the dance studio with us. Is that okay?" I shrugged in response and stood to put my plate away.

* * *

><p>"Noona. Are you awake?" I sat up groggily and rubbed my eye once I heard Yamato's question. I've been a light sleeper.<p>

"I am now." I replied and stretched. A quick glance to my digital alarm clock told me that it was 10:45 at night. "What's wrong? Can't sleep?"

"I'm scared." I rolled my eyes. I thought he got over his fear of the dark a while ago. "What with we don't get to live up to SHINee's expectations and they kick us out?" I blinked in surprise even though he couldn't see me because of the darkness and the bed sheet.

"Oppa." I started and paused. After standing up and making my way blindly to the side of the bed sheet and pulling it aside, I continued. "So what?" I asked. I walked with my arms in front of my and tripped a few times because I'm wearing Yamato's flannel pajama pants.

"Katsuki?" Yamato whispered out as I crawled on his bed. I haven't shared a bed with him since we were ten so I'd be surprised as well.

"We got a chance and we're taking it." I said firmly and lay down. "There's no way we won't be able to make it." I snuggled into Yamato like we used to and drifted off to sleep.

"Kamsahamnida Katsuki."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Aw, wasn't that just beautiful? (Sniff) Okay, this is NOT an OnewKatsuki story. I just want to have someone else as a brother figure to Katsuki. And a proper one since Yamato is kinda childish and Katsuki's more like the older sister. Here's Katsuki's side of the room~!**

**The black desk **

**.com/imgres?q=black+desk&um=1&hl=en&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&tbnid=Pjnc6O7uXbxQgM:&imgrefurl=.com/forums/hot-deals/938075/&docid=4zOy8o0W6vM3JM&w=330&h=250&ei=M35eTp2jCYvAgQfTwbiRAg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=487&vpy=93&dur=454&hovh=195&hovw=258&tx=162&ty=143&page=6&tbnh=124&tbnw=164&start=35&ndsp=8&ved=1t:429,r:7,s:35&biw=792&bih=425**

**The black desk for the mechanics **

**.com/imgres?q=black+desk&um=1&hl=en&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&biw=792&bih=425&tbm=isch&tbnid=R-nXYqTp17ji2M:&imgrefurl=/the-need-of-school-exam-desk-and-chairs&docid=Z0vZrbykvXq-OM&w=432&h=360&ei=M35eTp2jCYvAgQfTwbiRAg&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=157&page=9&tbnh=121&tbnw=143&start=59&ndsp=8&ved=1t:429,r:1,s:59&tx=144&ty=58**

**The computer chair **

****.com/imgres?q=computer+chair&um=1&hl=en&sa=N&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&tbnid=Kmr_-11WGg6TyM:&imgrefurl=/white-computer-chair/&docid=KwuvWrcPPMQOmM&w=582&h=786&ei=v39eTsbgFMqdgQeM3vmIAg&zoom=1&biw=792&bih=425&iact=rc&dur=78&page=4&tbnh=121&tbnw=90&start=21&ndsp=9&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:21&tx=55&ty=54 ****

**The work bench **

**/2011/02/01/work-benches-2/ **

**The bed**

**.com/imgres?q=black+bed&um=1&hl=en&sa=N&rls=:en-us:IE-SearchBox&tbm=isch&tbnid=pR2Bz4sYFlO4mM:&imgrefurl=.net/&docid=-jmZ2Oa5-b195M&w=300&h=300&ei=IoNeToCYKsPYgQfE1vWAAg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=426&vpy=62&dur=2016&hovh=225&hovw=225&tx=127&ty=186&page=2&tbnh=105&tbnw=105&start=3&ndsp=8&ved=1t:429,r:2,s:3&biw=792&bih=425**


	4. Spending the Day With Minho?

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hiii again! I'm in my Elements of Writing class. For ninety minutes. And I got bored so here I am~ _

* * *

><p>"Katsuki." A voice called out and I grumbled an incoherent response. "Katsuki. Wake up. Today's the first vocal lesson." Groaning in protest, I managed to sit up and tried to rub the sleep away from my eyes.<p>

"I'm up. I'm up." I mumbled. Swinging my feet to the side of the bed, I opened my eyes lazily and blinked a few times to fix my blurry vision. "Where are my glasses?" Feeling for my black thick lens glasses on the night table was a bit uncomfortable. I'm not used to being so helpless. "Yamato?"

"Are these them?" The voice asked. Someone took my hands and placed them on their lap. My thick rimmed glasses were placed on and I blinked a few times to get my preferred vision. "Better?"

"H-huh?" I stuttered out in confusion. Furrowing my eyebrows, I whipped my head back and forth to find Yamato. "Minho? Where's Oppa?"

"Everyone left." Minho replied. I looked to the right and blushed when I realized that he still had my hands in his. "They all had different schedules to finish. Yamato woke up early and left with Taemin and Onew. Key went with Jonghyun so it's you and me today." Minho finished explaining with a smile.

"Oh. So, what's the schedule for today then?" I asked as I stood up. "Are we staying in the dorms?" I opened the drawer to my dresser and rummaged through it for my clothes.

"We have to go to KPop radio station for an interview." Minho explained. I walked into the bathroom but kept the conversation up.

"What will it be about?" I asked and started changing from my pajamas and into my usual outfit.

"It's usually random questions. Sometimes they'll ask about the latest rumor and ask whether or not it's true." Minho replied. "It won't be too hard." He assured me. I rolled my eyes and opened the door once I finished changing.

"I wasn't worried about it." I informed him and walked to retrieve my fanny pack. "So when do we go?"

"Uh." Minho didn't seem to have a response to that. What? Never seen a girl handle stuff on her own? "Well, you haven't had breakfast so we'll leave as soon as you're done eating." He snapped out of it and replied.

"Did Yamato make it? Or Key?" I asked as I clipped on my fanny pack and walked out the room. Minho scurried after me and cleared his throat.

"Key did. But Yamato woke up early to tell him what you preferred to eat." I let out a soft smile. The stupid maknae. "He really cares about you huh?" Minho asked.

I let another smile show and nodded my head. The stupid kid's gonna get himself hurt looking after me one of these days. An annoyed grunt jerked my out of my reverie and caused me to raise a questioning eyebrow at Minho. He had crossed arms and seemed irritated.

"What? Why you so annoyed for?" I asked with my hands on my hips. Minho simply pushed me to the side and headed downstairs. I let out an annoyed growl and followed.

If he keeps this up, this is going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>"U-um. Minho." I stuttered out nervously as my eyes raked over the giant building where KPop radio station was held. "Th-that's where the interview's going to be held?" I asked and pointed towards it with a trembling hand. Big buildings mean many people, and many people makes for a nervous Hikori.<p>

"Mh-hm." Minho replied with a nod and walked ahead. I stood frozen for a few more minutes before jogging to catch up to him. Biting my lower lip, we both walked closer to the huge building.

Almost immediately, we were ambushed by about 200 fans. I gripped Minho's hand out of instinct and squeezed tightly.

This might take a little getting used to.

* * *

><p>AN: Tis have been a while since I went on this account. Hm, well, leave your comments~


	5. Radio Interview

"You okay Katsuki?" Minho asked me as I shook a bit. Keeping his eyes in front of him, Minho led me through the crowd and smiled at a few fans. "Just smile and keep on moving." Minho instructed me. Yeah, because it's _so_ easy to do that with crazed girls trying to tug you away from the very person you need.

"Right." I muttered more to me than to Minho as I bowed my head politely at a random fan but refused to smile. I absolutely refuse to smile to people I don't know. We finally managed to push our way into the radio station building. I fussed at my fanny pack that was ripped off in the middle of the crowd. Luckily, I was able to snatch it back and keep a hold of it until we got inside.

"You okay Katsuki?" Minho asked, repeating the same thing he asked when we were outside. He still hasn't let go of my hand, something I just realized. "That may take a while to get used to." I shifted my eyes to my side and rubbed the back of my neck with my free hand in embarrassment over having Minho's hand in mine.

"Just fine." I mumbled my answer and tried to slide my hand out of Minho's grip. But Minho wouldn't let go, and instead opted to tighten his grip instead of loosen it.

"Great." Minho replied with a smile. "Let's go find the room we're supposed to be in, 'kay?" Minho said, not bothering to wait for my response and turned to walk down a hallway. I kept my gaze to the floor and struggled to keep the growing blush off my face.

I can't wait to get this stupid radio interview over with.

* * *

><p><strong>MINHO POV<strong>

"So this is one half of the lucky duo that gets to stay with SHINee." The main radio host said as he spoke into the microphone in front of him.

"Yes. H-hello." Katsuki spoke into the microphone rather nervously. I chuckled under my breath. It's funny to see such a confident person get so scared from a simple radio interview. Then again, this is the first time she's ever been in an interview and I've been used to doing this for a while.

"So what is it like to live with SHINee?" The radio host asked, trying to get the conversation going. "Is it fun?"

"Well I've only spent one night with them so I don't really have an opinion yet." Katsuki answered. I let out a laugh and turned to Katsuki.

"Aw come on Katsuki, you know you love us already." I commented with a smirk to Katsuki. I could see her loosening as she smirked back with a raised eyebrow.

"Pride goes before a fall." Katsuki quoted. "I suggest you don't get so confident. Mehrong~" She stuck out her tongue and I laughed.

"I'll keep that in mind." I replied and took a drink from my water bottle.

"Katsuki-sshi." The radio host began after he laughed at our exchange. "I'm curious, what is the reason your duo decided to audition for S.M.E.?" Katsuki got a thoughtful expression, making me laugh silently to myself. How can someone so independent be so adorable without realizing?

Wait . . . what?

**3****RD**** PERSON POV**

"Well, Yamato oppa and I were together from the very start." Katsuki answered the host, not noticing Minho's stupor. "As far back as I can remember Yamato has always been there for me." Katsuki let a small smile slide on her face as she was reminiscing. "All our lives we wanted to be in the music industry and make our own music. Once we believed we were ready, we auditioned for S.M.E." Katsuki finished.

"Make your own music?" The mc asked, finding a topic to get Katsuki talking more. "You write your own songs?"

"Yes, with the help of Yamato oppa." Katsuki added. "He mostly writes the raps and chorus while I handle the verses and choreography. We always split up the work between us; everything gets done faster that way."

"So Minho, what do you think about having two apprentices?" The host asked, turning his attention to the rapper of SHINee. Minho picked his head up and seemed to be shaken out of his stupor.

"Oh. Uh well," Minho began with a clear of his throat. "So far it has been enjoyable and we're even having our first lesson after this interview." Minho informed. "That way, we'll be able to see first-hand what their skills are." The radio host nodded his head in understand. A bell went off and the radio host smiled.

"Well, that's the warning bell. This has been KPop Radio with Katsuki Manakya and Minho Choi. We'll all be rooting for you Katsuki-sshi! Fighting!"


End file.
